1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for manufacturing relatively wide sheets of continuous composite material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for controlling the lateral position of a sheet of composite material as it moves longitudinally through a curing oven.
2. Description of Related Art
Large sheets of composite material are used for a wide variety of purposes. These sheets of composite material are typically made from resin impregnated fibers, such as fiberglass. The sheets are available as flat panels or contoured panels which are typically used in constructing patio covers, carports, storage sheds, fences, awnings, dividers and screens, home and industrial greenhouses, wall and truck liners, cabanas, sunrooms, garage doors, and a variety of other applications. Flat and corrugated panels are also widely used as siding for recreational vehicles and vans.
Composite material panels or sheets are typically manufactured as relatively wide continuous sheets which are cut into the desired size panels after fabrication and curing. An exemplary process for such manufacture is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,000 which was issued on Feb. 12, 1963. The basic process disclosed in this patent and utilized in the manufacture of composite material sheeting involves forming a layer of uncured composite material which is supported by a lower support film layer. A top or upper film layer is added to form an uncured sheet of material having the uncured composite material layer sandwiched between the lower support film and upper film. Curing of the composite material is accomplished by transporting the continuous sheet of material through a series of curing ovens. The sheet exits the curing ovens as a completely cured composite panel. At that time, the lower support and upper film layers are removed. The composite sheeting is then cut or otherwise fabricated into the desired panel sizes.
As the relatively wide sheet of composite material pass longitudinally through the curing ovens, it is important to control the lateral position of the sheet so that it does not contact the curing oven walls or other surfaces. Without adequate control of the lateral position, the sheet of composite material tends to wander laterally back and forth causing damage to the sheet edges. Further, it is important when preparing contoured sheets of material that the lateral position of the composite sheet be accurately maintained to prevent misalignment between the composite sheet and the dies used to form the contours.